


She Always Knew

by m_h_green



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_h_green/pseuds/m_h_green
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione always knew they would end up together</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Always Knew

**Author's Note:**

> Very cheesy, I apologise

I always knew what would happen. I knew it from the moment I stood on platform 9¾ with my husband, and he said the most stupid words possible: "don't get too friendly with him." I mean really, did he forget that our daughter took after her Aunt, who had a stubborn nature and a temper to match? Anyway, the moment he said this I knew Rose and Scorpius would end up together.

When I saw Rose and Scorpius leave the train separately after their first year, I wasn't discouraged.

When I saw them do exactly the same the next year, I wasn't discouraged.

When I saw them bickering next to Albus, who looked uncomfortable, after their third year, I couldn't help but remember how I realised my feelings for Ron during our own third year.

When I saw that after their fourth year they were back to ignoring each other, I was worried – not because I thought I was mistaken, but because I knew my Rosie would be hurting. I had to speak to her, and sure enough, by the time I saw her at Christmas during her fifth year she, Scorpius and Albus had become every bit as close as Harry, Ron and I had once been and in some ways still were.

I watched their friendship develop, and when I saw them holding hands and smiling shyly as they stepped off the Hogwarts Express for the last time, I had the satisfaction of knowing I had been right all the time.

I always knew what would happen, because I am a Mother. And a Mother always knows.


End file.
